The New Recruit
by Persassyness4lyff
Summary: Percy stumbles into chb after slaying a minotaur and guess who has to train him? Smug annabeth and persassy. HOO and PJ#majorpercabethfluff #sasssyannabeth #persassy #percabeth #thalico #qttss #jercy #bromance #nercy #bromanceagain #imrunningoutofhashtags #...hashtag


The New Recruit

A/N: Hey guyyss! This is a fanfic about how annabeth has to train percy as a new recruit at camp. Im very new at writing fanfictions so please go easy on me :* The first few chappies are kinda slow but after a while, MAJOR PERCABETH FLUFF will develop ;) But waaaait….. Before you guys start I just wanna announce that percabeth is not the only ship in this story! We have major thalico as well (many other fanfic authors find them boring as characters, but I l LOVE them and I feel like the more boring the character, the more u can MAKE them more interesting… :))Jiper, Nercy and Jercy (in bromance of course. I legit ship jercy wayyy more than I ship solangelo. I mean I love solangelo and all but Jason and percy are such qttss!) Please leave your awesome sauce creative comments. Construtive criticism is appreciated but str8 up h8 is not! Anywayyss hope y'all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus characters. (I wish!) They are all created by the brilliant mind of the one we call Rick Riordan.

CHAPTER 1: the freakazoid

Annabeth POV:

Uggghhhhhhh! Chiron may be the camp director, but he can be a real ass sometimes! Just because I'm the most experienced camper, doesn't mean that I have to do everything! **insert smug hairflip**. (A/N: one of my sayings in life. Life is too damn short so make every hairflip count;))

But Chiron had said that if I train this freak, I can choose the cabin that's gonna be with me for capture the flag. It seemed like a pretty good deal to me, so I agreed. The only reason I did agree was because then I would choose the Hephaestus Cabin. Those guys are amazhaang at making traps and bombs to throw off the enemy.

That was the only thing keeping me going…

I grabbed my dagger and shield and stormed out of my cabin and headed to the arena where the recruit was supposed to meet me. I could have finished at least 2 blueprint sketches for my chariot! Chiron had announced that we would be having a chariot race the next week so I wanted to be prepared. Even my cabin mates had no idea about the the tricks I had up my sleeve….

Ya. Im pretty sneaky.

While I was walking I thought that id be better off setting some ground rules.

No staring. I get that im pretty **insert another hairflip** but every single guy-recruit thinks he can get fresh with me. (A/N: Ive made annabeth a kinda saasy lil' cupcake in this fanfic. I like her like that. I think it suits her personality. Whaddya think?) But my favourite part about this whole fiasco is when I judo-flip them to the ground and pint my dagger at the tip of their throats. **cue evil smirk and laughter**.

No talking without permission.

No being stupid or ignorant. I hoped and prayed to the gods that this Percy Jackson guy wouldn't ask to many questions all the time…..

(A/N: **giggles**)

When this guy appeared way beyond curfew at around 3-ish in the camp the day before yesterday, he had mud everywhere and was wearing a torn-up shirt. He had a gold pen in his left hand and a minotaur horn in his left. The entire camp had woken up and gathered at the summit of Thalia's tree. (A/N: this is after thalia has come out of the tree, become a huntress, silena and beckendorf are alive and luke…well, youll find out.) We all had woken up because of the terrible din we heard. Roaring, crashing and a whole lot of battle cries. When we saw the minotaur horn, everything became clear. He, a random guy with absolutely no training, had slain a minotaur. Chiron walked towards him and asked him his name. He said it loud and clear. "Percy Jackson"

Chiron started to guide him to the big house, to calm him down and explain what was going on. We all stayed back and stared. Nobody had moved an inch. We all knew what it felt like to come into a brand new camp and find out that the world you've been living in has all been an illusion. We knew what it was like getting attacked everyday by some new monster you knew nothing about. We knew what he was going through. What he felt. Lost. Confused and most of all, scared. Chiron thought he might need some backup. So Will, Nico, Silena and I ended up going.

Chiron launched into a detailed explanation of… well…everything in a gentle and soothing voice so that it wasn't all too overwhelming. I, on the other hand, kept giving my own little inputs in the middle of Chiron's speech, earning death glares by him every time. Will treated his wounds and gashes gently. Nico was, for the first time, actually smiling at the guy warmly. I knew instantly that they would get along really well. Percy was quietly eating his cheerios, listening intently to Chiron and always returning Nico's freqent smiles that said "I feel you bro". Silena fetched him a glass of water. But the second he lifted the glass and put it to his lips, will started to put a cream on one of his deep gashes causing Percy to wince and spill the water down his shirt. Will turned around to get a napkin to dry off as much as he could. But the second he faced Percy, he, and the rest of us, realized that the water had all dried up almost instantly. I mentally slapped myself and guessed that everyone in the room except Percy was doing the same. The eyes, the water drying and the slaying of the minotaur. As if, clearing our doubts a floating, sea-green/ blue, tiny trident appeared right above his was claimed. He was claimed by the gods.

He was claimed by one of the big three.

And that's it folks! Thank you so much for reading this! Imma go to sleep now. Its already 2am. Will be looking forward to ur creative comments. 3


End file.
